<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good occasion by idkhow_you_found_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571970">Good occasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me'>idkhow_you_found_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ted "Theodore" Logan, Pre-Canon, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was also nothing wrong with Missy getting somewhat inpatient at times while waiting for that breakthrough in their relationship to happen. She was totally excited to be a good mom to her new stepson and she really wanted him to see that. They were one proper family bonding session away from reaching that goal, she just could feel it. All she needed now was a good occasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill S. Preston Esq. &amp; Missy Preston-Logan, Ted "Theodore" Logan &amp; Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan &amp; Missy Preston-Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good occasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimgayasfuck/gifts">idkbutimgayasfuck</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not too long, maybe a week or two, after Missy finally moved into Preston household and the atmosphere was more than just a little tense ever since. It was alright, nobody was at fault for that. It was only fair to be a bit awkward around each other at first, Missy reasoned with herself. She had no experience with being a mother and Bill had long forgotten his experience with having one. It was definitely one of those situations that needed some more time for a proper adjustment. Nothing wrong with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also nothing wrong with Missy getting somewhat inpatient at times while waiting for that breakthrough in their relationship to happen. She was totally excited to be a good mom to her new stepson and she really wanted him to see that. They were one proper family bonding session away from reaching that goal, she just could feel it. All she needed now was a good occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said occasion appeared along with Bill and Ted, when they got back home from school. Well, Bill got back home and Ted came here with him. Xe still very much lived in a house with  xyr brother and captain Logan, it was just due to the fact that xe visited Bill so frecrenqily, Missy caught herself thinking of xem as a part of this household too. She wasn’t the only one to do this either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Missy. I mean, mom.” Bill let his backpack fall down on the floor and started looking for three plates. Dinner, almost not burnt chicken and a salad, was already on the table so Ted was the one to bring cutlery from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it hangin’, Missy?” Joined in Ted. Missy smiled at them and began to cut off charred parts of meat, this time there was even enough for everyone to eat a whole portion. She was really getting better at the whole making food by herself thing. Ted must have had the same exact though as xe continued with, “You totally are getting better at the arduous art of cooking. It’s the most excellent looking meal of yours yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ted. I think so too.” Missy agreed proudly while putting the most edible-looking pieces on everyone’s plates. “Now, eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal passed in a relative silence, clattering of tableware and music playing in the background being the only sounds to break it. Ted was too occupied with trying to eat while headbanging to the ABBA song playing on the radio to fill the room with xyr chatter and xyr most excellent of friends would never even think of making an attempt to intervene with a task as challenging as this one. That left Missy with no person to talk to, however she wasn’t grieving too much. It was nice, endearing almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between Ted inevitably dipping xyr head in salad and Bill along with Missy trying to get tomatoes out of xyr hair while chuckling fondly, Missy has some sort of epiphany. It was as shocking as oblivious in highsight. Maybe there wasn’t anything to wait for anymore. Initial awkwardness, a looming thread in the back of her mind, backed down a long time ago. Chased away by the homemade dinner and smiles of people who could appreciate love put into it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it or yoiu can go @idkhow-you-found-me on tumblr to say hi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>